Las Cartas de Hermione
by MagGranger
Summary: — Oye, si crees que sin ti seré tan incompetente, ¿por qué no dejas en tu testamento una lista de las cosas que tengo que hacer? — No es mala idea — bromeó ahora la castaña.
1. UNO

**Sinopsis:** Fred y Hermione, novios desde el instituto, se sentían como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos. Se amaban perdidamente el uno al otro e incluso cuando discutían — como quien levantarse de la cama para apagar la luz cada noche — lo hacía riendo. Fred no sabía que sería de él sin Mione. Nadie lo sabía. En precaución de que pudiera sucederle algo, ella dejaría a él una lista de cosas por hacer para salir adelante día tras día.

Basada en el best seller "P.S I Love you" de Cecelia Ahern.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si no a J.K Rowling.

UNO

Fred dio vueltas en la cama por enésima vez sin poder conseguir dormir. Se aferró a la única prenda que tenía al lado, hundiendo la nariz en ella y un olor familiar lo inundó por completo: se le partió el corazón y sintió de pronto un nudo en la garganta amenazándolo con asfixiarlo. Le entró pánico. Sentía la casa mas sola que otras veces, solo reinaba el silencio en aquel lugar. Sintió una presión en el pecho y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar de nuevo.

Hermione se había ido y jamás regresaría. Ésa era la cruel realidad. Nunca volvería a acariciar la suavidad de su piel, a consolarla por tener un día pesado en el trabajo porque necesitaba algo tan simple como un abrazo; jamás volvería a compartir cama con ella, ni lo despertaría en la mañana con un camino de besos en las mejillas, ni reiría con ella hasta que le doliera la barriga, nunca volverían a discutir sobre quien le tocaba levantarse para apagar la luz del dormitorio. Lo único que le quedaban eran un puñado de recuerdos y una imagen de su rostro, que día tras día iba haciéndose mas vaga.

El plan de ambos era muy sencillo: pasar el resto de sus días juntos. Un plan que aunque al principio no a todos sus amigos y familiares les gustaba, todos estaban completamente de acuerdo en que esos dos se amaban. Eran amigos. Amantes. Almas gemelas. Pero el destino decidió cambiar de opinión.

El final había llegado demasiado pronto. Después de quejarse de una migraña por varios días, decidieron ir al doctor. El médico pensó que el dolor de cabeza se debía al estrés del trabajo y dijo que en el peor de los casos Hermione debía usas lentes. Pero lamentablemente el problema no estaba en los ojos, sino en el tumor que estaba creciendo en su cerebro. Sólo había vivido 25 años.

Fred se secó las lágrimas por cuarta vez, se sentó sobre la cama abrazando a la playera que tenía en sus manos y se quedó viendo a un punto fijo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e irritados y la noche no parecía tener fin. Ningún lugar en la casa le proporcionaba ningún consuelo.

A Hermione no le hubiera gustado nada esto, pensó. Tomo aire, se levantó a enjuagarse la cara y procuró recobrar un poco de sentido común. No, a ella no le hubiese gustado en absoluto.

Igual que cada noche durante las últimas semanas, Fred se sumió en un profundo poco antes del amanecer. Una vez más, fue la llamada telefónica del algún familiar o amigo preocupado la que lo despertó.

— ¿Diga? — contestó adormilado. Tenía la voz ronca de tanto llorar, pero ya estaba harto de fingir todo el tiempo que estaba bien. Porque no lo estaba.

— Oh, perdona, cariño, ¿Te desperté? — Preguntó la voz inquieta de su madre a través de la línea.

— No, solo estaba echando una siesta, no te preocupes

Siempre la misma respuesta.

— Tu padre y Ron han salido y estaba pensado en ti, cielo. Hace un día precioso, Fred. Te sentaría de maravilla salir a tomar aire fresco.

— Si…. Supongo que si. — Otra vez el aire fresco, la presunta solución a sus problemas.

— Igual al rato paso a verte y charlamos un rato.

— No gracias, mamá. Estoy bien.

Silencio.

— Bueno…. — se escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea — Llámame si cambias de idea. Estoy libre todo el día, lo sabes.

— De acuerdo. — otro silencio — Gracias de todos modos.

— No hay de que. Bueno…. Cuídate, carriño.

— Lo haré.

Fred estaba apunto de colgar el teléfono pero volvió a oír la voz de su madre.

— Ah, Fred, por poco lo olvido. Ese sobre sigue aquí, ya sabes, ese que te comenté. Está en la mesa de la cocina. Lo digo por si quieres recogerlo. Lleva aquí semanas y puede que sea importante.

— Lo dudo mucho. Lo más probable es que sea otra tarjeta de pésame.

— No, me parece que no lo es, cariño. La carta va dirigida a ti u encima de tu nombre pone…. Espera, no cuelgues, lo voy a buscar….

Fred escuchó el golpe secó del teléfono y los pasos de su madre alejándose hacia la mesa, un chirrido de la silla arrastrada por el suelo, pasos cada vez mas fuertes y por fin la voz de su madre al coger de nuevo el teléfono.

— ¿Sigues ahí?

— Si.

— Muy bien, en la parte superior pone "la lista". No sé muy bien qué signifique, cariño. Valdría la pena que lo…..

Fred dejó caer el teléfono.


	2. DOS

DOS

— ¡Fred, apaga la luz!

Hermione reía tontamente mientras miraba a su marido desnudarse delante de ella. Éste bailaba por la habitación haciendo un striptease, desabrochándose lentamente la camisa blanca. Arqueó la ceja izquierda hacia Mione y dejó que la camisa resbalara por los hombros, la cogió al vuelo con la mano derecha y la hizo girar por encima de la cabeza. Hermione rió otra vez.

— ¿Qué apague la luz? ¡Qué dices? ¿Y perderte de todo esto?

El corazón de la castaña dio un brinco cuando Fred se bajó los calzoncillos, los atrapó con la punta del pie y los lanzó hacia ella, aterrizando en su cabeza.

— Bueno, al menos aquí abajo está mas oscuro. — dijo riendo.

Fred terminó de su striptease y se metió a la cama. Se acurrucó a su lado, metiendo los pies debajo de sus piernas para entrar en calor.

— ¡Aaay! ¡Fred, tienes los pies helados! — ella sabía que aquella postura significaba que no tenía intención de moverse ni un centímetro — Fred…

— Mione… — la imitó él.

— ¿No se te está olvidando algo?

— Creo que no — contestó el pelirrojo con picardía.

— La luz.

— Ah, si. La luz — dijo con voz somnolienta y soltó un ronquido fingido.

— ¡Fred! Anoche tuve que levantarme a apagarla, si no recuerdo mal — golpeó su hombro juguetonamente — ¡Y estabas parado justo del interruptor hace un segundo!

— Si… hace un segundo — repitió él con voz somnolienta.

Hermione suspiró. Detestaba tener que levantarse cuando ya estaba cómoda y calientita en la cama, pisar el frío de madera y luego regresar a tientas por la habitación a oscuras. Chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

— No puedo hacerlo yo, ¿sabes, Fred? Quizás algún día yo no esté y…. ¿qué harás entonces?

— Pediré a mi nueva esposa que lo haga — Bromeó. — O me acordaré de hacerlo yo mismo antes de acostarme — añadió al ver la cara de disgusto de su mujer. Ella soltó un bufido.

— Dudo mucho que sea así. Tendré que dejarte un mensaje al lado del interruptor antes de irme para que no se te olvide.

— Muy amable de tu parte, pero preferiría que te limitaras a dejarme tu dinero —

volvió a bromear.

— Y una nota en la caldera de calefacción…. Y en el cartón de la leche… Y… — empezó a enumerar con sus dedos.

— Oye, si crees que sin ti seré tan incompetente, ¿por qué no dejas en tu testamento una lista de las cosas que tengo que hacer?

— No es mala idea — bromeó ahora la castaña.

— Bien, entonces ya apago la maldita luz.

Fred se levantó de la cama a regañadientes, hiso una mueca al pisar el suelo y apagó la luz. Tendió los brazos a la oscuridad y avanzó lentamente de regreso a la cama. Se quejó al golpearse el dedo del pie contra la pata de la cama. Hermione soltó una risa burlona debajo del edredón.

— Número dos de la lista: cuidado con la pata de la cama….

— Oh, cállate y deja de ponerte pesada. — dijo tocándose el dedo con la mano.

— ¿Quieres que lo cure con un beso? — preguntó dulcemente.

— No, ya está bien. Bastará con que los meta aquí para calentarlos….

— ¡Ay Dios! ¡Están helados!

Fred se rió.

Así fue como surgió la broma de la lista. Era una idea simple y tonta que no tardaron en compartirla con sus amigos mas cercanos. Fred y Hermione se casaron, ella a los veinte años y él 22. Muchos habían dicho que era demasiado pronto para la pareja, ya que solo habían tenido dos años de noviazgo. Dijeron que eran demasiado jóvenes, deberían disfrutar de la vida. En vez de eso, decidieron hacerlo juntos.

El día de su boda fue el mejor día de su vida. Fue algo demasiado simple, ninguno de los dos quería la gran cosa, así que solo invitaron a la familia y a sus amigos mas cercanos. Organizaron todo en el gran jardín de la casa de los Weasley, "La Madriguera" , como solían llamarle. Se colocó una gran carpa blanca en el jardín, estaba completamente decorado con rosas blancas. Fred, no podía dejar de mirar lo hermosa que estaba su ahora esposa. Usaba un vestido strapless, algo asimétrico, la parte delantera le llegaba a las rodillas y la parte de atrás caía hasta el suelo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo con algunos mechones cayendo sobre sus rostro. Sus zapatos eran de tacón alto de color plateado.

— Estás Preciosa, Mione — le decía cada vez que podía haciendo que la castaña sonriera tontamente.

Aquella jornada era ya un vago recuerdo. Los dos andaban de aquí para allá saludando a todos sus amigos y familiares que los clamaban para felicitarlos por separado. Desde luego, nadie había prevenido de lo agotador que sería. Al final del día les dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír y Hermione tenía los pies destrozados después de andar el día calzada con unos ridículos zapatos, decía ella. Ahora bien, en cuanto pusieron un pie en la suite nupcial las preocupaciones del día se desvanecieron y todo quedó claro.

Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por sus mejillas de Fred. Que de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había vuelto a soñar despierto. Seguía sentado inmóvil en el sofá con el auricular del teléfono aun en la mano. Últimamente perdía la noción del tiempo y no sabía ni que hora ni que día era. Parecía como si viviera fuera de su cuerpo, ajena a todo salvo al dolor de su corazón. Estaba candado…. Las tripas le temblaron y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cuando había comido la última vez. ¿Había sido ayer?

¿Es posible que Hermione hubiese cumplido su palabra, escribiendo una lista para él antes de morir? Fred había pasado a su lado cada minuto del día hasta que falleció, y ni ella lo mencionó nunca ni él había notado indicios de la que hubiese escrito. "No, Fred, cálmate, no seas estúpido". Deseaba tan ardientemente que volviera que estaba imaginando toda clase de locuras. Hermione no habría hecho algo semejante. ¿O si?


	3. TRES

TRES 

La mañana del viernes comenzó con buen pie, levantándose temprano. Una vez más, despertó en una cama vacía dentro de una casa silenciosa, si bien se produjo un pequeño avance. Por primera vez desde hacía más de dos meses se había despertado sin la ayuda de una llamada telefónica. Así que se duchó y se visitó con ropa cómoda para salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco como le aconsejaba su madre.

Después de pensarlo muy bien, Fred salió de su casa vestido lo mas decente que pudo y se subió a su coche dirigiéndose a La Madriguera. Para sorpresa de su madre, él le había llamado a primera hora de la mañana para ver si podía verla esa tarde. Ahora, permanecía sentado en el coche preso de nerviosismo. No les había dedicado tiempo a su familia para nada, aparte de las continuas visitas de sus padres y algunos de sus hermanos a lo largo de esos dos meses. No quería ser el centro de atención, no quería ser el blanco de incesante de preguntas impertinentes sobre como se sentía y que planes tenía. Pero ya tenía que dejar su temor a un a lado. Ellos eran su familia.

No tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para charlar un poco y recoger el sobre que había decidido que quizá si fuese de Mione. Estaba cansado de matarse la cabeza preguntándose sobre el posible contenido, de modo que había resuelto poner fin a ese silencio tormento. Tomó aire, llamó a la puerta y esbozó unan sonrisa para causar buena impresión.

— ¡Hola, cariño! ¡Entra, entra! — dijo su madre con aquella encantadora expresión de bienvenida.

— Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo va todo? — entró a la casa e inmediatamente sintió ese reconfortante y familiar olor a su viejo hogar — ¿Estás sola?

— Si, tu padre y Ginny han salido a comprar materiales para su curso.

Lo condujo hasta la cocina, donde puso a agua para calentar.

Ginny era la hermana menor de todos los Weasley. Única mujer después de seis varones. Era una chica de veintidós años que estudiaba fotografía y siempre llevaba una cámara fotográfica en la mano.

— ¿Ya regresó de su pequeño viaje? ¿En qué está ahora la pecosa?

— Anda en un curso de fotografía y anda de aquí para allá sacando fotos para un concurso.

— Bueno, espero que logre lo que quiere.

Se llevaron los tazones al salón y se acomodaron frente al televisor. Estuvieron charlando del presentable aspecto que tenía Fred esa tarde, sobre como le iba buscando trabajo. Su madre le aconsejó que se tomara eso con calma y que pensara bien en lo que quería trabajar, para que ya de ahí empezara a buscar empleo. Mientras se relajaban, Fred y su madre fueron desgranando una larga conversación por varias horas, hasta que por fin se armó de valor y preguntó por el sobre.

— Oh, por supuesto, cariño, lo había olvidado por completo. Confío en que no sea nada importante, lleva aquí un montón de tiempo.

— No tardaré en averiguarlo, tranquila.

Sentado en una banca del parque cerca de su casa, Fred estuvo toqueteando el sobre cerrado. Su madre no lo había descrito muy bien, pues en realidad no se trataba de un sobre sino de un grueso paquete marrón. La dirección escrita a máquina e una etiqueta y encima de la ella había dos palabras escritas en negritas: LA LISTA.

Se le revolvió el estómago. Si no era de Mione, Fred finalmente debería aceptar el hecho de que se había ido, que había desaparecido de su vida por completo, y tendrá que comenzar a pensar en existir sin ella. Si era de ella, se vería enfrentado al mismo futuro, pero al menos podría agarrarse a un recuerdo reciente. Un recuerdo que tendría que durarle toda la vida.

Con los dedos temblorosos desgarró el precinto del paquete. Lo puso boca abajo y lo sacudió para vaciarlo haciendo que saliera de él un pequeño sobre y una pequeña grabadora. Tenía una etiqueta sobre ella que decía "Escúchame" escrita a mano. Era la letra de Hermione.

Tomó aire y presionó el botón.

_ "¡Hola, amor!..."_

Le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar la voz de Hermione nuevamente. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se acercó la grabadora a su oreja para escuchar mejor.

_"... Tal vez esto te parezca algo raro y algo macabro, pero realmente detesto no poder estar ahí contigo. Tengo un plan, mi amor. Te prometí una lista, ¿recuerdas? Así que te he escrito cartas que te llegarán de distinta forma... Quise esperar un poco de tiempo ya que supuse que no habrías salido de la casa en varias semanas..."_

Como lo conocía ésta mujer.

_ "... La carta número uno se encuentra adjunta a éste sobre. Ahora, deben ser obedecidas todas las cartas, ¿De acuerdo?... No te escucho..."_

__ — De acuerdo.

_"... Bien, y no trates de averiguar como te llegarán esas cartas. Tú sólo sígueme la corriente. Porque lo cierto es que... aún no puedo despedirme... Recuerda que donde esté, te extraño. Gracias por hacerme el honor de ser mi esposo y amigo. Por todo, gracias. Fred, mi vida, te amo."_

Fred se vino a bajo, lleno de tristeza. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviada, pues en cierto Hermione seguiría a su lado un poco más de tiempo. Dejó la grabadora a un lado y tomó el sobre abriéndolo. Pasó las manos por la hoja tocando la perfecta caligrafía de Mione.

¡Ahórrate los golpes y compra una lámpara para la mesita de noche!  
Posdata: Te Amo...

Escuchó una y otra vez la grabación, como si intentara hacerle regresar de nuevo a su vida. Finalmente, cuando las lagrimas terminaron de salir, contempló el parque. Ese lugar siempre le había parecido muy relajante.

Cerró los ojos por fin notando que las pulsaciones disminuían a medida que se serenaba. Peso en como solía tenderse al lado de Hermione en sus últimos días para escuchar el sonido de su respiración. Le aterrorizaba separarse de ella para ir a abrir la puerta, prepararle algo de comida o ir al baño, por si decidía abandonarlo en ese justo momento.

Pero ella siempre se las arreglaba para seguir adelante. Su fuerza y su determinación para seguir viviendo mantenían desconcertados a los médicos; la castaña no estuvo dispuesta a dejarse morir sin presentar batalla. Conservó su humor hasta el final. Estaba ya muy débil ya hablaba en voz baja. Reían juntos hasta entrada la noche, y otras veces se abrazaban y lloraban.

El dos de enero, a las cuatro de la madrugada, Fred apretó con fuerza la mano de Hermione y le sonrió alentadoramente mientras ella exhalaba el último suspiro y cerraba los ojos. No quiso que tuviera miedo, ni que sintiera que él estaba asustado, ya que en ese momento no era así. Sentía alivio, alivio por ver que dejaba de sufrir y por haber estado allí con ella para ser testigo de la paz de su defunción. Se sintió aliviado por haberlo conocido, por haberlo amado y por haber sido amado por ella, y también porque la última cosa que vio Hermione al morir fue su rostro sonriéndole, alentándola y asegurándole que hacia bien dejarse llevar.

Había pasado dos meses desde entonces y no había salido de la casa hasta hoy. Menudo recibimiento había tenido, pensó, mirando con una sonrisa el paquete. Su Hermione había regresado.


	4. CUATRO

CUATRO 

Al día siguiente estuvo dando vueltas por el departamento incapaz de poder dejar de pensar en ese paquete. Apenas capaz de contener su emoción, Fred marcó el número de George con mano temblorosa. Tras llamar a varios números equivocados, trató de serenarse y concentrarse en marcar en número correcto.

— ¡George! — gritó en cuanto descolgaron el auricular — ¡No puedo creerlo!

— Oye, no... Soy Ginny, pero ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó preocupada.

— ¡Pecosa! ¡Volviste! ¿están ahí los dos? ¿lo puedes llamar? Necesito hablar con ustedes — empezó a hablar demasiado rápido.

Escuchó a su hermana pegar un grito haciendo que despegara el auricular de su oreja. También unos murmullos a lo lejos, unos pasos acercándose poco a poco, un chirrido de la silla y el botón al notar que lo habían puesto en altavoz.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurre, Fred? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó George igual de preocupado.

— ¡Si, de maravilla!

Fred soltó un suspiro, sin saber si reír o llorar, sin dejar de dar vueltas y de pronto olvidándose por completo de como construir una frase.

Sus dos hermanos observaron el teléfono con expresión confusa, intentaban sacar algo en claro de las divagaciones de su hermano al otro lado de la línea. Era algo de su madre entregando un sobre marrón con una lámpara de mesita de centro. Lo cierto es que resultaba harto preocupante.

— ¡Basta! — exclamó Ginny, sobresaltando a Fred y a George —. No entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dices, así que hazme el favor — empezó a decir seriamente como lo hacía su madre — de respirar hondo y volver a empezar desde el principio, a ser posible con la palabras coherentes.

Se volvió a escuchar un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

— Me ha escrito una lista. Mione me ha escrito una lista.

George miró a Ginny fijamente tratando de decidir si hablaba en serio. Su hermana le devolvió una mirada de preocupación y comprendió que si.

— Bien, Fred, quiero que vengas aquí de inmediato pero conduciendo con prudencia — dijo George lentamente.

— De acuerdo.

Ginny colgó el teléfono y los dos quedaron en silencio con la mirada fija en la pared, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Una hora después Fred se encontraba en casa de su gemelo. Los tres estaban sentados en la sala contemplando en silencio el contenido del paquete que se había vaciado a modo de prueba.

— Pero ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para...?

— ¿Y cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que...? Bueno... Dios.

— ¿Cuándo creen que...? En fin, supongo que pasó algunos ratos a solas...

Fred y George se limitaron a mirarse mientras Ginny balbuceaba tratando de establecer cuándo, dónde y cómo su amiga agonizante se las había arreglado para llevar a acabo aquella idea a solas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— Entonces, ¿ninguno de ustedes dos tenía la menor idea?

— Bueno, no sé como lo veas tú, Fred, pero para mí está bastante claro que Ginny fue el cerebro que planeó y organizó todo esto — dijo su gemelo intentando de bromear.

— En fin, sea como sea, cumplió con su palabra, ¿no? — contestó la pelirroja secamente y miró a sus hermanos con una tierna sonrisa.

Los gemelos asintieron.

— ¿Y te encuentras bien, hermano? Quiero decir, ¿cómo te hace sentir esta situación? Tiene que ser... extraño. Digo esa mujer siempre hacía cosas extrañas, pero esto ya es... mucho — dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

— Estoy bien. En realidad no se por qué me sorprende si tenemos en cuenta lo mucho que hablamos sobre esa lista — contestó tranquilamente.

— Bien, estudiemos esto con más detalle — propuso Ginny con entusiasmo — ¿ Sabes cuántos sobres llegarán?

Fred negó con la cabeza.

— Ni cómo llegarán.

Los tres estaban pensando lo mismo: Hermione lo había planeado sabiendo que no viviría más allá de enero. Todos reflexionaron un momento sobre aquello, hasta que finalmente Fred miró a sus hermanos radiante de felicidad. Fuera lo que fuese lo que la castaña hubiese preparado para él, iba a ser interesante, y además ya había conseguido que volviera a sentirse un hombre casi normal. Mientras reían y escuchaba a George y a Ginny especular acerca del contenido de los demás sobres, fue como si ella todavía estuviera con ellos.

Fred estaba tendido en la cama como un demente, encendiendo y apagando la lámpara sin dejar de sonreír. Había ido a comprarla con Ginny y George y finalmente se habían decidido por aquel pie de madera bellamente tallada y la pantalla de color crema. Y si bien Hermione no estaba materialmente presente mientras la compraba, tenía la impresión de haberla comprado con ella. Estaba completamente seguro que la castaña hubiera escogido esa lámpara en especial.

Había corrido las cortinas del dormitorio para probar la nueva adquisición. La lámpara de la mesita de noche surtía efecto sedante en la habitación, llenándola de calidez. Con que facilidad habría puesto fin a las discusiones de todas las noches, aunque tal vez ninguno de los dos había querido que se acabaran. De hecho, se habían convertido en una rutina, algo que los hacía sentir mas unidos. Ahora daría cualquier cosa con tal de tener una de aquellas pequeñas discusiones. Con gusto saldría de la cama por él, con gusto pisaría el frio piso y estaría encantado de golpearse con la pata de la cama para regresar a tientas a la cama. Pero aquellos tiempos ya eran historia.

Se estaba empezando a quedar dormido con la televisión prendida, cuando un ruido lo despertó proviniendo de la misma. Se restregó los ojos, la apagó con el control remoto y soltó un bostezo.

— Mione, la luz. Te toca — dijo murmuró

Se dio la vuelta para rodearla con sus brazos, dándose cuenta que no había nadie a su lado a quien abrazar. Se volvió a colocar boca arriba viendo al techo soltando un suspiro. Se incorporó sentándose en la cama y escuchó una voz de alguien cantando en la sala. Sonrió ligeramente y se levantó saliendo del cuarto viéndola ahí, sentada en el sillón cantando tranquilamente.

—"_Y abrazarte fuerte y nunca parar… Pedirle al tiempo que deje de pasar… Y amarte despacio sin prisa ni horario… Hacer que este sueño no tenga final… _— Sonrió de lado al sentir las cálidas manos de Fred sobre sus hombros rodeándola —_Si existe otra vida… Te amaré más allá…"._

— No puedo dormir solo — murmuró dando pequeños besos por su cuello.

— Pero aquí estoy, amor — dijo sonriendo.

— Tuve una pesadilla horrible — empezó a bajar los besos a su hombro.

— No me digas — dijo con un poco de ironía en su voz sin dejar de sonreír.

— Mione, ya no quiero trabajar ¿qué debo hacer? — besó suavemente detrás de su oreja.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

— No busques mas. Quédate aquí conmigo.

Fred sonrió incorporándose, la soltó y le dio la vuelta al sillón para poderse recostar junto a ella.

— No tengo un plan, Mione.

— Tranquilo, amor. Tus planes nunca funcionan.

— Casi siempre — la corrigió sonriendo.

Fred se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, se giro para acotarse boca arriba y colocó la cabeza donde se supone que deberían estar las piernas de la castaña. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir dándose cuenta que aun seguía completamente solo en ese pequeño departamento. Que volvía a soñar despierto. Al poco rato se quedó dormido en el sillón.


	5. CINCO

CINCO

Después de una llamada de su madre para que asistiera a la Madriguera para que pudieran festejar juntos en familia, ya que ese día era el cumpleaños de los gemelos Weasley, Fred llamo la puerta y de inmediato oyó pisadas de unos piececitos que corrían hacia la entrada seguidos por una voz que no parecía pertenecer a un niño.

— ¡Papi! ¡Es tío Fred, es tío Fred!

Era su sobrina Molly, cuya felicidad se vio aplastada de golpe por una voz severa. Sin duda era inusual que la pequeña se alegrase por su llegada, pero el ambiente debía ser de lo mas aburrido ahí adentro.

— ¡Molly! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre correr por la casa? Podrías caer y hacerte daño. Ahora ve al rincón y piensa en lo que te he dicho.

— Si, mami.

— Oh, vamos Audrey, ¿crees que se hará daño con la alfombra o la tapicería acolchada del sofá? — dijo Fred con tono burlón hacía la esposa de Percy.

Él rio tranquilamente, notaba claramente que el hecho de que su hermana haya vuelto a casa había alborotado todo el lugar. Audrey abrió la puerta de par en par. Parecía más avinagrada y antipática que de costumbre.

— Fred.

Saludó con una breve inclinación de la cabeza.

— Audrey — la imitó.

Una vez en la sala de estar, Fred buscó a George con la mirada, comprobando que su gemelo no estaba presente. Percy se hallaba de pie delante de la chimenea. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro con las manos en los bolcillos, como un hombre dispuesto a dar una conferencia. La conferencia estaba dirigida a su pobre padre , que estaba sentado incómodamente en su sillón favorito y parecía un alumno recibiendo una reprimenda. Percy estaba tan concentrado que no vio entrar a Fred. Éste saludó con la mano a su pobre padre, para no verse envuelto en la conversación. El hombre le devolvió el saludo.

Ron estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras Audrey invadía su espacio vital hablándole sobre lo importante que era decidir bien su futuro y al verlo entrar, sólo pudo saludarlo con la mano.

Fred siguió observando el lugar, cuando su hermana llegó corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Fred! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Fred se acerco a ella, que saltó sobre él abrazándolo y estrechándolo con un poco mas de fuerza que la habitual.

— Gracias, Ginny.

Cuando se separaron, Fred pudo notar a Harry acercarse. Le dio un abrazo amistoso felicitándolo también.

— George está en la cocina ayudando a tu madre con la cena, si es que lo estas buscando — dijo Harry abrazando a la pelirroja.

Fred lo miró y arqueó las cejas.

— ¿De verdad? Vaya, eso no se ve todos los días.

— Vamos, Fred, no me digas que no sabes lo mucho que le gusta a George cocinar. Le encanta, es algo de lo que nunca se cansa — dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

Fred rió, agradeció y entró a la cocina, donde encontró a su hermano sentado sobre la mesa con los pies apoyados sobre una silla, masticando algo.

— ¡Aja!, ahí está, el gran chef en persona! — exclamó Fred.

George sonrió al verlo desde donde estaba.

— Y ahí viene mi hermano favorito a ayudar — exclamó también completamente divertido.

— ¡Fred, cariño, hasta que llegas! — dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a él —

Feliz cumpleaños a los dos.

— Querida madre, he venido a ofrecerte mis servicios en este momento tan extremadamente estresante en tu vida — contestó Fred, depositando un beso en la mejilla colorada de su madre.

— Vaya, ¿no soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo al tener unos hijos tan bien dispuestos como ustedes dos? — preguntó Molly con sarcasmo —. Bueno, ya puedes ir escurriendo esas patatas que hay ahí.

— Mamá, háblanos sobre cuando eras una niña durante la hambruna y no había ni patatas para comer — dijo George bromeando.

Molly lo golpeó juguetonamente la cabeza con un trapo.

— Oye, eso pasó muchos años antes de mi época, hijo.

Los dos gemelos se rieron y Fred se reunió con su hermano en la mesa.

— Espero que no se les ocurra ninguna diablura esta noche. Me gustaría que, hoy nuestra casa fuese zona neutral.

— Mamá, me asombra que se te haya pasado la idea por la cabeza — contestó Fred, guiñándole un el ojo a George.

— Perfecto — dijo la mujer con escepticismo — Bueno, lo siento, chicos, por aquí ya no hay nada mas que hacer. La cena estará lista en cualquier momento.

— Vaya — se lamentó Fred bromeando.

— Todo mundo a la mesa. La cena está lista — anunció la señora Weasley, y todos se dirigieron al comedor.

Se produjo un momento tanto incómodo, como cuando en una fiesta de amigos, finalmente, Fred se dio por satisfecha con su sitio en la mensa y se sentó con su gemelo a la izquierda, en una cabecera de la mesa, y Ginny a su derecha. Harry se sentó entre la pelirroja y Ron. Richard se sentó delante de Fred, y a su lado quedó el asiento vació donde debería haber estado la pequeña Molly, luego Audrey y por último la señora Weasley. Por desgracias, Arthur le tocó ocupar la otra cabecera de la mesa.

Todos soltaron exclamaciones de entusiasmo, cuando la señora Weasley llevó la comida y los aromas llenaron la estancia. A Fred le encantaban las habilidades culinarias de su madre, que siempre se atrevía a experimentar con nuevos sabores y recetas.

— Eh, pobre Molly se estará muriendo de hambre en es rincón — dijo Ginny a Percy —. Supongo que con el rato que lleva ahí ya habrá cumplido con su condena.

Sabia se sobra que pisaba terreno resbaladizo, pero le encantaba correr el riesgo y, además, disfrutaba como una loca incordiando a Richard. Al fin y al cabo, tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pues había estado dos meses fuera.

— Ginny, es muy importante que Molly sepa cuando ha hecho algo malo — explicó Percy/

— Si, ya, pero ¿no bastaría con que se lo dijeras?

El resto de la familia hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

— Es preciso que sepa que sus actos le traerán graves consecuencias para que no los repita — insistió Percy.

—Ah, bueno — dijo Ginny alzando la voz —. Pero se está perdiendo de toda esta comida tan rica. Mmmm… — agregó relamiéndose.

— Ginny, basta — la interrumpió bruscamente la señora Weasley.

— O tendrás que ponerte de cara a la pared — concluyó George con severidad.

La mesa en pleno estalló en carcajadas, con la excepción de Percy y Audrey, por supuesto.

— A ver, Ginny, cuéntanos de tus aventuras en Australia — se apresuro a decir Arthur.

—Oh, ha sido increíble, papá. —contestó con un brillo en los ojos — No dudaría en recomendar a cualquiera un viaje a ese país.

La situación se prolongó un buen rato. Ginny platicaba alegremente sobre todo lo que hizo en ese país. Todos reían alegremente. Fred no sabía cuando había asido la ultima vez que había reído así en su vida.

Por fin se apiadaron de la pequeña Molly. Ella entro disgustada al comedor con la cabeza gacha. Que crueldad tratar así a un niño, que crueldad impedirle ser un niño.

— Vamos, pecosa, cuéntanos mas, ¿hiciste alguna maravillosa locura de las tuyas? ¿Alguna aventura? — quiso saber Fred.

— ¡Pues claro! Lo mas impresionante fue mi salto de _puenting_. Tengo una foto.

Se llevó la mano a su bolsillo trasero y sacó la cartera. Hizo circular la foto por la mesa y siguió hablando.

— El primero que hice fue desde un viaducto encima de un rio y llegué a tocar el agua con la cabeza…

Cuando la foto llegó a Fred, ésta y Jack se echaron a reír. Ginny colgaba boca debajo de una cuerda, el rostro contraído en pleno grito de puro terror. El pelo le salía disparado en todas direcciones, como si estuviera electrocutado.

— Estas muy atractiva, Gin. Mamá tienes que enmarcarla y ponerla encima de la chimenea —bromeó Fred.

— ¡Eso! Es una idea estupenda.

— Por supuesto, querida, quitaré la que tienes ahí de cuando eras pequeña y la sustituiré por ésta — ironizó la señora Weasley.

— La verdad es que no sé cuál de las dos da mas miedo — comentó Ron riendo.

Percy chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación en señal de desaprobación cuando le llegó la foto y se la pasó a su padre, que rió entre dientes al ver el aspecto de Ginny.

— ¡Regalos! — anunció la pelirroja.

Su padre recibió un bumerang multicolor que fingió arrojar a su esposa; Percy una camiseta con el mapa de Australia que enseguida extendió sobre la mesa para darle clases de geografía a Molly; Audrey no tuvo regalo, cosa que tuvo gracias; Fred, George, Harry y Ron. Camisetas con imágenes de paisajes de Australia y la señora Weasley quedó encantada con un compendio de antiguas recetas aborígenes.

Por suerte, Ginny había traído caramelos a pequeña Molly, aunque éstos guardaban un extraño parecido a los que vendían en la tienda de la esquina. Éstos fueron arrebatados por Audrey, alegando que iban salirle caries en los dientes.

Estaban todos felices viendo sus regalos cuando escucharon que llamaron a la puerta. Ron se levantó a abrir, se entretuvo unos segundos, volvió sonriendo y miró a sus hermanos.

— Ha llegado un paquete para ustedes — dijo colocando la caja sobre la mesa del comedor.

Todos en la casa se quedaron mirando la caja pensando quien pudo haberlo mandado. George entusiasmado, abrió la caja dejando ver un rico pastel. Tenía escrito en éste: _"Feliz Cumpleaños, chicos. Con amor… Mione."_

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento al ver el pastel, sin poder, si quiera , voltear a ver a Fred.

— Miren, tiene un sobre — añadió Ron. Lo retiró con cuidado de la tapa de la caja y se lo extendió a Fred. Ya toda su familia estaba enterada del ese asunto de las cartas.

Fred cogió el sobre leyendo su nombre sobre éste con una perfecta caligrafía y comenzó a abrirlo lentamente. No sabía cuantos sobres le quedarían después de aquel y quería atesorar cada instante antes de que se convirtiera en otro recuerdo. Sacó la hoja, miró sus palabras y se la dio a Ginny para que la leyera. Su madre, negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa para ir por mas comida.

"!Fred, George, Muchas felicidades! Espero que estén pasando un excelente cumpleaños rodeados de toda su gente. No saben como me encantaría poder estar ahí con ustedes y ver sus caras al cumplir 28. Les mando un abrazo y un beso de dónde quiera que esté. Saludos en casa. Se les quiere.

Ah, Fred, un Weasley siempre tiene que ir guapo. Ve a comparte un lindo conjunto que la próxima carta lo vas a necesitar.

Posdata: Te amo…"

— ¡Wow! Esa mujer no se cansa se sorprendernos — dijo George sonriendo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Fred.

Fred no sabía que decir, sonreía completamente sin dejar de mirar el pastel. Se repartieron el pastel entre todos y siguieron festejando a ese par un buen rato. Era como si _Ella_, aún estuviera con ellos.


	6. SEIS

Pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero no había tenido mucho tiempo, ni inspiración. Aquí me tienen de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo y trataré de compensarlos, subiendo el siguiente entre el lunes y el martes. Espero que le guste, muchas gracias por sus cometarios.

SEIS

Fred estaba en su departamento, sentado sobre la barra de la mesa bastante desesperado. Ya había pasado un mes, y no había recibido ningún otro sobre de parte de la castaña. Temía enormemente que todo eso se haya acabado rápidamente y volvió a sentir un vació en su interior.

Ya era la tercera taza de café que se tomaba en esa tarde, se estaba poniendo completamente nervioso. Se levantó a dejar la taza en el fregadero, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Cuando la abrió la puerta, no se encontró con nadie. Extrañado, miró a ambos lados del pasillo para ver quien había tocado su puerta, pero no vio a nadie. Soltó un bufido dándose vuelta para entrar, cuando pateó sin querer un sobre. Se agachó a recogerlo e inmediatamente entró al departamento, pasando las manos por el sobre. Al fin había llegado otro sobre de _ella. _

Se sentó en el sillón, y como otras veces, sintió la presencia de Hermione a su lado esperando su reacción al leer sus cartas. Le dio vueltas al sobre nervioso, por las tantas tazas de café que ya se había tomado momentos antes. Suspiró profundamente y atesoró cada instante del proceso. Mione estaba sentada frente a él sobre la mesita de centro.

— ¡Vamos, ábrelo

Rasgó con cuidado la solapa y la rozó con los dedos, consciente de que lo ultimo que había tocado era la lengua de la chica. Por fin, sacó la tarjeta del interior y la abrió.

"_!Adelante, Weasley! ¿Recuerdas la canción que escribimos juntos? ¡Pues, llegó la hora de terminarla y cantarla ante los demás! Y, quién sabe, quizás seas descompensado… _

_Posdata: Te Amo…"_

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Uno de las paciones que ambos compartían, era la música y habían escrito una canción juntos, la cual tenían pensado cantarla el día de su aniversario. Pero jamás la lograron terminar por la enfermedad de la chica y porque simplemente a Hermione le daba un poco de pánico escénico, cantar enfrente de mucha gente. Solo podía hacerlo frente a él. Nada mas.

Notó la mirada de Hermione, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Fred negaba con la cabeza cada vez que recobraba el aliento. No podía terminarla y mucho menos cantarla frente a los demás. No sin ella. Por fin se serenó y anunció a la habitación.

— ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Ni lo creas!

Mione lo miró sonriendo, completamente divertida.

— No pienso, ni siquiera, acercarme a tu libreta. No puedo hacerlo sin ti, lo sabes.

— Tienes que hacerlo y lo sabes — dijo Hermione sonriendo.

— No, no lo haré. ¿Sabes lo difícil que será? — negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

— Hazlo por mi.

— No pienso hacerlo, Hermione. No.

— Hazlo por mi. — repitió la castaña — Yo no tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo, sabes que sobre mi pánico. Así que, por favor, hazlo por mi. — terminó diciendo con voz suplicante sin dejar de sonreír.

— No… No lo se, es nuestra canción…. Es parte de ambos, no solo mía, Mione — volvió a anunciar a la habitación.

— Por favor, hazlo por mi. — continuó marrándolo con una sonrisa. — Yo jamás, lo hubiera hecho. No después de la última vez…. ¿Recueras?

Tres años antes Hermione había subido a un escenario para hacer presentar su música frente a un público algo grande. Casualmente, había transcurrido ese tiempo desde la ultima vez que había pisado un escenario.

Un montón de amigos se habían reunido en un pub que solían frecuentar en Swords para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno des sus amigos. Mione estaba terriblemente cansada ya que llevaba dos semanas haciendo trabajos importantes para la universidad. Lo cierto es que no estaba de muy buen humor para salir de fiesta. Lo único que quería era ir a casa, tomar un buen baño, ponerse el pijama menos sexy que encontrara, comer kilos de chocolate y acurrucarse en el sofá delante de la tele con Fred.

Cuando llegó a su casa no le esperaba una feliz velada hogareña. Su amado marido tenía otros planes. Al llegar a casa, exhausta y muy enojada, la chica se encontró con que estaba llena de gente y con la música a todo volumen. Personas que ni siquiera conocía deambulaba de aquí para allá con una cerveza en la mano. Soltó un ligero bufido al mirar la escena y subió echa una furia hacía el dormitorio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Fred al verla en ese estado.

— Fred, estoy cansada, estoy enojada, no estoy de humor para salir de fiesta y tú ni siquiera me has preguntado si me parecía bien invitar a toda esa gente. Por cierto ¿quiénes son? — vociferó Hermione.

— Son amigos de George y, por cierto, ¡ésta también es mi casa! — contestó Fred, alzando de igual manera la voz.

Hermione se llevó dos dedos a las sienes y comenzó a darse un masaje, le dolía la cabeza y la música la estaba volviendo loca.

— Fred — susurró al cabo de un rato, procurando mantener la calma — no estoy diciendo que no puedas invitar a quien quieras. No pasaría nada si lo hubieras planeado con antelación y me hubieses dicho. En ese caso no me importaría, pero hoy he tenido un día de perros y estoy hecha un polvo. — fue bajando la voz a cada palabra. — solo quería relajarme en mi propia casa.

— Hermione, cada día me vienes con lo mismo — le soltó el pelirrojo—. Nunca tienes ganas de hacer nada. Cada noche es la misma historia. ¡Llegas a casa malhumorada y no haces mas que quejarte de todo!

La castaña se quedó perpleja.

— ¡Perdona, he estado trabajando duro para la universidad!

— Y yo también, pero en cambio no me has visto saltarte al cuello cada vez que no me salgo con la mía.

— Fred, no se trata de que me salga con la mía o no, sino de que has invitado a toda la calle a nuestra…

— ¡Es viernes! — exclamó Fred, haciéndola callar —. ¡Fin de semana! ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste? Podrías olvidarte del trabajo y soltarte el pelo para variar. ¡Deja de comportarte como una abuelita!

Y salió del dormitorio dando un portazo.

Después de pasar un buen rato en el dormitorio odiando a Fred, consiguió serenarse y pensar racionalmente sobre lo que él le había dicho. Tenia razón. De acuerdo, la forma de expresarlo no había sido la correcta, pero ella había estado malhumorada y de mala leche todo el mes, y lo sabia.

Hermione era de esas personas que trabajaba duro en lo que se dedicaba. Estudiaba por horas en la universidad y adelantaba trabajos importantes, que cualquier persona normal. Dejaría para último momento. Leía montonales de libros todo el tiempo. Pero últimamente, se le habían juntado varios trabajos que aun no acababa, algo que empezaba a volver loca a la castaña. Pero eso no impedía que Fred tuviera razón. Hacia semanas que no salía con el ni con sus amigos, y cada noche se quedaba dormida en cuanto apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada. Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente aquel era el principal problema para Fred, aparte del mal genio.

Pero aquella noche iba a ser distinta. Iba a demostrar a sus abandonados amigos y a su marido que podía divertirse. A las once, todos habían llegado al pub donde habían programado una reunión con algunos amigos. Ya empezada la fiesta, Fred subió al escenario y empezó a cantar canciones propias, y canciones que le pedían la gente. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que se ocurrió la idea de subirla al escenario.

— Muy bien ¿Quién es el próximo valiente en subir al escenario? — preguntó el pelirrojo con el micrófono en la mano — ¿acaso serás tú, linda? ¡vamos no sean tímidas! — siguió anunciando, mirando a las personas del publico.

— ¡¿Qué tal Hermione?! — gritó George a su hermano, causando que la castaña le lanzará su servilleta a la cara.

— Mmmm ¿Hermione? No estoy tan seguro George — contestó Fred sonriendo divertido mirando a su dirección — Para quien no la conozca, Hermione es mi esposa. Mi dulce esposa. Amo Mione, en serio. Pero jamás tendría las agallas, para hacer algo así.

Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones de asombro y algunas cuantas risas del público. La castaña lo miró con una mirada asesina.

— De hecho, no quería venir esta noche. Es que tuvo un día atareado en la universidad. — siguió hablando el pelirrojo, provocando mas risas del público. Jamás lo hará. No.

Se siguieron escuchando algunas exclamaciones de la gente y unas cuantas alentando a la castaña a que subiera al escenario y le cerrará la boca a su marido.

— ¿Creen que de verdad se atreverá? ¿eso creen? —continuó hablando al escuchar a la gente hablar — Okay, les apuesto sien dólares, a que no sube al escenario. —terminó diciendo esto mirando fijamente a su mujer.

La gente continúo alentándola a que subiera al escenario, y la castaña asesinaba con la mirada a su marido. Tomó un gran trago de su bebida y se levantó. Iba a probarle que podía hacerlo.

— Que sean doscientos. — comentó la castaña mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina y rodeó la mesa para subir al escenario.

Ya arriba del escenario, la castaña le sonrió de nuevo a su marido tomando su guitarra y quitándole el micrófono de las manos. Se paró frente al publico e inmediatamente sintió que el estomago empezaba a revolvérsele. Miró a toda la gente que le devolvía la mirada esperando a que empezará a cantar. Tomó aire intentando calmarse y tomó su guitarra con fuerza. Estaba apunto de comenzar, cuando le entró pánico escénico de nuevo. Intentó huir del escenario, logrando tropezar con unos cables, cayendo al suelo.

Después de ese día la castaña no le habló a Fred, por dos semanas.


End file.
